Is there a rocker in Harry Potter?
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: lol or known to me and my friend the pointless story.Anyway this story is just plan weirddid you ever read the news paper artical where we his name is thought harry potter was a rocker..well were here to clear it up for u starting in the 8th chapter!


Chapter One:Back At Privet Drive

Harry was back at his Aunt and Uncles House for yet another LONG year at Hogwarts. He helped save BuckBeack Hagrids pet Hippograff, He helped his newly found godfather escape something much worse then death, but unfortunatly Peter Petigrew who was pretending to be rons pet scabbers for 12 years, had esacaped. He was back in his room which was previously Dudley's second bed room,writing a letter to Ron to see how his summer was going and how long it would be before he got to go back to the burrow, his other favorite place to be when he was not in Hogwarts. When most unfortunatly he heard a knock on the door. He instantly knew that it was either his cousin or his uncle because his aunt didnt knock so loud and his aunt never went up she never spoke a word to him. Before Harry could even get up and tell which ever one of the two it was to go away his cousin's large frame came over to him. Dudley had grown over the last year, not taller just wider. He was supposed to be on a diet suggested by the school but his mother and father didnt listen they thought Dudley was the perfect person absolutly nothing was wrong with him. Now he was atleast twice the size he had been last summer. Today also happened to be Dudleys 14th birthday so they were all going to some muggle resort that they booked a week ago. To Harrys surprise he was invited.While Harry was relflecting his cousin's booming voice disruppted his thoughts and giving him a really bad migrane. "Come on get your things ready we have to go the plane leaves soon." "Ill come when i damn well please you oversized git!" Harry snapped back quiet angry that his cousin had rudley invited himself in his room and givin him a really bad migrane all in the span of a 3 minute period.

After his cousin had finally left and slammed the door 7 times Harry got up and started to pack because the last thing he needed was his uncle to come up and yell at him. He hadnt started b4 because he had to rather large eassays due for his least favorite teacher...Snape. One was for the whole class which was 5 pieces of parchment on how moonstones effect ones daily life durring a full moon.(A/N that was my sisters homework for collage only it was 5 pages not pieces of parchement) The other one was just for him because Snape hated him, but that was okay because he wasnt fond of Snape either. This essay was on how important it is to behave in classes and how it is unfair to oither students to be excused from certai acctivitys just because your famous. He had just finished the one about being famous when his rather large cousin had barged into his room uninvited. Just as he had finished packing he heard the phone ring and was distracted from further thinking, when his uncle's rather annoying voice had made its way up the stairs and most unfortunatly into Harry's room. "HARRY! Its the phone, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU _NOT_ TO GIVE THIS NUMBER OUT TO YOUR KIND!!!!!" Just then his uncle was interuptted by a small little voice on the other line that Harry recognized, as a very scared Hermione.

"PLease sir....i am FROM Harrys school but i am certainly not his kind. I am a muggle just like you, my parents arent wizards there dentists you see i was just..." "QUEIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU ARE! YOU COULD BE A MONKEY THAT HASD JUST ESCAPED THE CIRCUS A LITTLE OVER AN HOUR AGO AND I STILL WOULDNT CARE! SO JUST STOP TALKING! Uncle Vernons

voice boomed. Harry heard Hermione yelp on the other end of the phone. Harry couldnt take it anymore and bud in "FOR ONE DONT SPEAK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! AND FOR TWO YELL A LITTLE FUCKING LOUDER I DONT THINK CHINA QUIET HEARD YA ASSHOLE!" Harry screamed and grabbed the phone from his hand."Hermione?" "Oh Harry thank god its you. Do you have to put up with that all day? Jesus christ what is wrong with him, i bet theyd make best friends with the Malfoys. And i called you because OBVIOUSLY your uncle remebers Rons last call to this house. And we wanted to check in with you, You havent returned any of our mail and i really hope you dont mind me calling and i am sooo soooo sorry about getting you into trouble like that." "Yes Hermione its fine its always nice to hear from someone.And im always in trouble dont worry about it. OH and even i remeber Rons last call, and please dont remind me.And im fine OBVIOUSLY since im talking to you. And yea sorry about the letter thing..ive just been really busy with homework." He lied he knew his uncle had taken the letters because he would watch him burn them.

An HoUr LaTeR

"Hey hermione i gotta go soon beacause my uncle and aunt are taking me to this muggle resort for my cousins b-day so ill see you as soon as i can after that. "Oh well i hope you have fun" Hermione said and sounded really hurt. "Do you know when you'll be back?" "Prolly in about a week or two. But you can call me on this new phone the dursleys got me its portable and its small and its really cool." Harry said getting all excited. "OH! Thats wonderful whats your number? I'll put it in my phone book.!" "Ill give it to you in a letter beacause the Dursleys dont want me giving it out and....." "HURRY UP BOY WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY THE PLANES GONNA BE LEAVING SOON!!!" Uncle vernon inturrupted. "Okay well Hermione i gotta go, say hello to the weasleys for me." "Okay well have a great trip and hope to see ya soon." And with that Harry hung up the phone and him and the Dursleys were on there way.

AT THE WEASLEYS!

"So what'd the muggle say Hermione? Did they let you speack to him or was i right? Just admit it i was right" Ron said with that stupid grin on his face. "Actually if your that hard of hearing, _THAT MUGGLE_ did let me speack to Harry.All you have to do is know how to use a phone, talk civilized and dont shout to the person on the other line!" Hermione finished almost in tears from laughing so hard. Ron just stared at her clearly appaled that she would say such a thing to him. And because she had everyone in the room laughing at him with her. And he walked out of the room with his ears getting redder by the second.

Thats the end of chapter One.... I hope you all liked it. Uh if you like this story i also write a story in the school of rock section called clear hearts and Grey flowers.

Uh this story is actually dedicated to my best friend paige who i have known since second grade! WHOOT WHOOT!. LoL she actually gave me the idea to write this. I have seven chapters so far and hopefully shell help co write the rest of them.

If you have ne questions or ne thing please review or if u just wanna talk email me at , or im me on who8mybluecrayon or pRiNcEsS LoLlY x and if you have msn just add and it will come up as .::!KiLLerPaPERcuT !::. if i change what it will come up as then i will update it in the future i guess...oh and the other snz r for aim or aol.

Thanx for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
